


Home

by D_writes



Series: Atlas - appendix [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kink, Mild BDSM, Sensation Play, Smut, Spanking, SuperCorp, listen Lena is the softest motherfucker fight me on this, time to sin again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_writes/pseuds/D_writes
Summary: Lena accidentally scratches Kara during sex, and turns out the reporter is kinda into it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an appendix to my other fic, Atlas - you may want to read that too for a bit more context.
> 
> Listen it's very late and I didn't proofread.  
> (If you find a typo do let me know tho.)

It takes four weeks for Kara to pass the ten minutes mark.

Lena is patient, and Kara is generous and obedient. Even when the device is on and her powers off, her stamina is definitely above average, and most of the time it’s Lena who begs her to stop worshipping her body, happily exhausted.

And when they are not playing, Kara is surprisingly creative.

They almost think they’ve found their balance when something unexpected happens.

\- - - 

“Oh God I’m sorry, babe” Lena stops immediately as a long red mark appears on Kara’s abdomen. A sudden movement, a bracelet she forgot to take off. The tiniest droplet of blood. Her girlfriend's new vulnerability she hasn’t got used to yet. 

“N-no, it’s fine” Kara mutters, a look that reminds Lena of the first time they kissed. Which is to say, terrified.

“Does it hurt?” Lena hovers her hands over the shallow cut, panicking a little.

Kara swallows, because yeah, it does hurt. It burns and it’s new and  “I-I… yeah, a little” she says “it stings."

Lena tries to jump off the bed to get some disinfectant, but Kara grabs her wrist.

“Do it again." 

Lena stares at her for a long moment, before she can say: “You… you liked it?"

“I’m not sure” Kara admits “I just… want to feel that again."

The CEO nods, pensive. It takes a minute for her to put her thoughts together, because part of her just wants give her girlfriend anything - _anything_ \- she asks for, but the other, more experienced part knows they need to lay down an agreement.

“Kara, baby” Lena says, patiently “if we’re going to do this… we need to do it properly, ok? We need to have a chat."

“ _This_? What is ‘this’?"

“Pain play” Lena smiles, realising Kara has absolutely no idea what she's talking about “It’s a thing. A lot of people are into it.” 

_Oh._

She can see the relief in Kara’s eyes when she realises she’s not a complete freak, and scoots closer to kiss her forehead.

“Now let me get something for that cut."

“You just need to turn the device off, I’ll heal in a second."

“Yes but this is going to burn so _good_ ” Lena purrs, leaving a mildly shocked Kara on the bed.

\- - -

Lena was right. The clear liquid she poured on the cotton wool pad burns on her cut. 

“How does it feel?” Lena asks, a caring note in her voice.

Kara’s propped up on her elbow, watching the reddened skin around the graze.

“Weird?” Kara tries to explain “Whenever I got injured before… I was in a fight, I never focused of how _getting hurt_ feels until I was laying in my sunbed, or under painkillers… this is very new."

“When humans fight or are in danger, their brain produces adrenaline” Lena figures “it numbs the pain. I’m guessing your body produces something similar too?"

Kara shrugs. “Yeah, I guess."

Lena puts the cotton wool away and places a peck on Kara’s cut.

“All done."

“It felt _good_ ” Kara blurts out “I don’t know how to explain it, I know it’s weird and-” 

“We were having sex” Lena explains “we feel things differently when we’re aroused, including pain. It’s perfectly fine if you enjoy that."

“I liked the sting of the disinfectant, too” Kara mutters, looking down.

“You’re not weird” Lena tries to reassure her “and I guess we’re a good match because I quite like to inflict a little bit of pain, sometimes."

When Kara looks up, she knows what kind of look Lena will have on her face - but it still leaves her breathless.

\- - -

“Pain is a sensation” Lena notes, resting her back against the headboard, a naked Kara sitting between her legs “you may enjoy other sensations too, what do you think?"

Kara nods, not because she knows for sure, but because it makes sense. 

“We’re going to need a safeword” she continues “when the pain becomes too much and you want me to stop."

Kara winces. “Too much?” she breathes out, slightly scared. What is she getting herself into?

“Hey, Kara, it’s me. Look at me." Lena soothes her, softly, and nudges her chin to make eye contact “I would never put you in danger. We’re going to start slowly, and continue as far as you’re comfortable, ok? Safewords are for you to tell me when you’re not comfortable anymore."

The reporter nods and nests a bit more into Lena’s arms.

“Ok. I trust you.” 

\- - -

The first time Kara is on all four, cuffed to Lena’s headboard, her first reaction is to break the leather bracelets and fly away.

“A-ah” Lena shakes her head, and rests her leather paddle under Kara’s chin.

“Sorry, Miss Luthor” Kara begs, and Lena pulls a stray hair behind her ear.

It gives Lena great pleasure to put her loathed family name to work. Kara’s the first one who calls her Miss Luthor. All the others always called her Mistress, some even Master. But Kara is not just a sub, and being called Miss Luthor brings her back to the first time they met.

She’s even starting to like her name, and it goes to prove that Kara really is exceptional. 

“This” Lena shows Kara a bunch of leather strings held together at one end, fixed on a handle “is a flogger."

She runs it over Kara’s back, letting the string tickle her skin. Kara takes a sharp breath in, a shiver running up her spine. Her legs twitch when Lena reaches the lower back, and then pulls the tool away.

She repeats the same motion, once, twice, until Kara lets out a shaky moan.

Then she hits, once, gently. The leather plops on Kara’s back with a faint thud _._ It doesn’t hurt, Kara notices, but her skin starts to feel heated.

She hits again, with the same strength, on another spot. And again. And again.

Soon enough Kara’s back is reddened and hot, so when Lena runs her nails on it Kara almost screams.

“You like that?” Lena asks, and drags her nail back to her shoulders.

“Yes, Miss Luthor. Do it again."

Lena runs her fingers on Kara’s scalp, and grabs her hair, pulling back.

“Don’t tell me what to do, babygirl” she hisses and _oh boy._ Kara’s never felt so aroused “Is that clear?"

“Yes, Miss Luthor."

Lena releases her, roughly, and Kara sighs. She likes this way more than she thought.

“Open your mouth” Lena demands “make a sound, long and low."

Kara obeys, letting out a faint _aaaaaah._

When the paddle hits her butt cheek, her lungs empty themselves into a short shout.

“Ah!"

“Again.” Lena orders.

A loud smack, another shout. Lena’s nostrils flare in pleasure. 

Another. And another. 

Kara drops her head back, and the pain becomes heat and becomes dampness and becomes pleasure, the sound of her voice becomes obscene and delicious to her own ears.

Lena’s done this before, but never has a sub demonstrated such enthusiasm.

She pulls Kara’s hair again, and the girl’s back arches, her head drops back, unresisting. Lena looks into her eyes, only to find them staring into the distance, lost.

“Are you with me, Kara?” she asks.

“Yes, Miss Luthor” she whines, smiling a little. 

The grin on Lena’s face is borderline evil when she smacks her again, harder, and Kara’s smile widen a little. 

“Miss Luthor doesn’t like when you don’t scream for her, babygirl"

And sure enough, with the next spank Kara emits a loud moan that sends Lena’s mind into overdrive.

She drops the paddle, and decides to switch to her hand. And Kara’s skin is so heated and sensitive, the gentlest touch makes her tremble. Lena rubs her palm on her thighs and her butt, and Kara moans, flinching at the contact. 

Everything feels heightened.

Every strike, every scratch, drags out a new sound.

Until Lena moves back, and knees behind Kara. The view is priceless. Kara’s completely exposed and red marks colour her skin in patches.

She places her lips at the very end of the blonde's lower back, and dips her tongue a little further. 

Kara stiffens, and murmurs: “Yellow."

_Maybe another day,_ Lena thinks, and moves up, running her tongue over the length of Kara’s spine. She feels the blonde breathe in relief and then shiver at her touch.

“Do you want to cum, babygirl?"

Lena asks, like she always does.

“No” Kara replies “Miss Luthor. I’m… I’d rather not, if that’s ok."

Lena frowns. 

“Do you want to stop?"

Kara nods, and Lena strokes her hair, in such a loving way it makes her feel completely safe.

“Of course, my dear” she says, and places a soft kiss on her cheek before unlocking the handcuffs.

Kara plops on the bed, and Lena grabs a bottle of baby oil.

“I know you can heal yourself quickly” she comments “but aftercare is important… emotionally."

The blonde nods, and exhales against the pillow. She looks exhausted.

Lena rubs the oil, gently, carefully, over Kara’s skin, kissing every red mark that’s slightly darker. She massages her shoulders and her arms, her calves and her feet. When she’s done, Kara rolls to lay flat on her back. The fabric of the bedsheets burns against her skin, and she takes the sensation in.

“Do you need some time alone?” Lena asks, and Kara nods again, grateful.

\- - -

Kara wakes up from her state of blissful half-sleep when she hears the doorbell. But it’s the scent that makes her eyes fly open.

_Pizza._

Lena walks into the bedroom carrying three boxes and a couple of beers. She’s changed into a hoodie and a pair of boy boxers, that Kara finds adorable. 

The reporter slips under the bedsheets, and pats the mattress for Lena to sit close to her.

“Oh Rao I’m _starving."_

Lena giggles and opens one of the boxes. The first two slices are gone before she can even open her bottle.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lena asks.

“It was good” it’s the first thing Kara wants to put out there “It was incredible!” 

“Ok” Lena looks relieved “Good."

“I felt like I was somewhere else. The pain… it was still pain, but it was also something different. It was like going through a space-time warp and end up in another universe. And I would know, cause I’ve tried that."

“You… ok, another time we _will_ talk about the multiverse theory, you’re not getting out of this one.” 

Kara chuckles, swallowing a huge bite of pizza that Lena is pretty sure she hasn’t even chewed.

“I’ll tell you everything. I’m not keeping secrets from you.” she says, smiling wide, and promptly biting another piece of pizza.

Lena should be used to Kara’s unbridled love and trust, but it still makes her stomach flutter and her eyes go wide. 

“Eat, or I’ll finish all the pizza” Kara comments, noticing Lena is just looking at her in awe.

Lena nibbles at her slice, grinning, and takes a sip of beer.

“You didn’t want to cum” she notes “which is fine, of course. I was just wondering what was going through your mind."

Kara bites her lip, pensive.

“Um… I’m not sure, I just felt I didn't want to… release all the tension. I wanted to hold on to that sensation. I rarely feel pain, and never like this. Never in a…” she can’t really explain, but Lena jumps in.

“…in a controlled environment."

Kara nods, eyes sparkling because  _yes, Lena gets it!_

“And it sort of takes me back to when I was in Krypton. I would bump into stuff all the time, get bruises all over my legs. I was a clumsy kid."

“So pains makes you feel… at home?” Lena purses her lips, amused.

“No. Pain makes me feel normal. You...” Kara stops to place a peck on her cheek “ _You_ make me feel at home."


End file.
